Watch the Road!
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: a series of one-shots about Dick and Roy helping Wally learn to drive. Rated T because im paronied and small language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

New story yay. Warning: crazy speedster, unhappy archer, almost dead bird, and a garbrage truck.

Chapter 1

"tell me again why I'm doing this" Roy asked as he gripped the door handled as he and Dick taught Wally how to drive.

"because you're a liscened driver" Dick said from the front.

"and because you guys were the only ones daring enough to teach me" Wally added as he sped down the street in jump city.

"oh ya that's why" Roy muttered.

"hey look at that cute puppy" Wally suddenly shouted as he took his eyes off the road.

"Wally" both Dick and Roy shouted in usion and Dick turned the wheel in time to miss a collsion.

"keep your eyes on the road next time okay" Dick said breathless. Roy nodded along.

"okay okay I will" Wally said keeping his eyes glued to the road. After a few minutes everything seemed to be fine until the garbage truck in front stopped at a traffic light. Wally didn't see because althrough his eyes were glued to the road it was the road itself and not the cars on it.

"look out" Roy shouted but it was to late…

CRASH

The car slammed into the garbage truck and all was silent for a moment then Roy sat up and rubbed his head. He had hit it hard on the back seat. Wally sat up to groaning but he seemed alright for the most part. But Dick was another story.

His head lay on the dashboard and it looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Wally check Dick" Roy said eargently. The speedster nodded and checked Dick's pulse. After a moment he sighed.

"he's alive" Roy nodded then he noticed a red liquid dripping onto the floor.

"Wally what's that" he asked Wally looked down and picked up Dick gently to find that he had hit his head pretty hard and blood was coming from a cut on his forehead.

"oh god" Wally said.

2 hours later…

Roy and Wally waited as Bruce talked to a nurse. Ollie just gave a very disapproving look at Roy. Finally Bruce came back and looked at them.

"hell be alright but he has to stay here for a while" he said and everyone sighed. "we need get back to the watch tower so watch him" an with that there mentors left.

All was silent then Dick moaned. Roy and Wally moved on either side of him.

"hey man how are you" Wally asked.

"better but Roy I have a request for you" Dick said.

"oh what's that" Roy asked.

"you sit in the front next time.

What do you think of that.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter came to mind because the same thing happened to my friend when she was young.

"I'm hungry lets go eat something" Wally said after thankfully not crashing into anything.

"Wally you're always hungry" Dick said from the back seat because he and Roy switched.

"true but you got to be hungry to so lets go eat" Roy said.

"two against one look there's a Mc donleds we can eat there" Wally said turning into the parking lot.

After arguing for a little bit about drive through or not they finally said they wouldn't go through the drive through and walked in.

"hi welcome to McDonalds what can I get you" the cashier asked.

"hey pretty looking I know" Wally began before he was pushed from the side.

"well take blah,blah" Dick said.

"okay" the lady left.

"dude what was that foe" Wally protested.

"were not here to flirt were here to eat now here's the food so lets go" Roy said he was very unhappy. He should've been the one flirting with the lady.

"don't forget to pay" Dick said.

"oh right"

Once they were in the car Wally drove back onto the road.

"Dick do you have my fries" Roy asked.

There was no response.

"Dick?" Roy turned in his seat to find Dick missing.

"oh man don't tell me we forgot him" Wally said.

"I think we did" Roy said.

It took them one long second before

"Dick" they yelled and Wally turned the car around and sped back to McDonalds. There standing outside Dick was talking happily on the phone. When the older boys pulled up to the curb Dick snapped the phone shut.

"who were you talking to Dick" Wally asked.

"jeez no are you okay Dick or were so sorry Dick" Dick said with a sigh.

"well you see" Roy began but Dick cut him off.

"whatever" he said getting into the car a small smile on his face.

-the next day-

Megan and Artemis ran to the er were Robin, and most of the League stood.

"oh my god what happened" Artemis asked.

"oh hey guys well you see Wally and Roy took me to go eat and well lets just say they left me behind and so I told Batman and now I think you know" Robin said a cheery smile on his face.

There was a pause and then Megan and Artemis burst out laughing they were on the floor in seconds.

"HAHA Wally and Roy got there ass kicked by Batman HAHA" they said in gasp.

"yes and Batman can kick your ass too" Batman said from the shadows which stopped the laughter at once but he wasn't done "but that's rude to a girl and besides getting at Wally and Roy is much more fun"

This brought on another round of laughter.

Ha funny. The story still makes me laugh. Anyway please review. Oh only the beginning was my friend's story the rest was all made by me.


	3. Chapter 3 watch and learn

So this chapter takes place at a arcade. Hope you like it.

"Dick why did you bring us here" Roy asked the little bird.

"because I think these video games can help Wally" Dick replied.

"uh how?"

"watch and learn"

And learn they did for Wally didn't crash or anything on the counsel.

A few hours later

"wow Dick you were right" Roy complied the bird as they walked towards the car.

"why thank you Roy" they plopped down in there seats "now Wally's driving should have"

Crash

"uh never mind"

"I'm calling Bruce and the others" Roy said.

"good idea" Dick said.

"zzzz" Wally

So that was shorter then I wanted it to be but oh well. So if you don't get it what happened was that Wally was so drained of energy he fell asleep at the wheel and crashed. And yes he did take the car out of park.


	4. Chapter 4 sorry, sorry

Today I almost got killed twice. Okay not really killed but more like injured. So Halloween is coming up and I really don't know what I'm going to dress up as. I don't know. Anyway this chapter has been in my head for a while so here it is. Also if you look at my profile I'm now putting stats for my stories. XD

"Tell me again why I have to do this" a grumpy teen asked the smaller boy in the backseat.

"Well this kinda like a reuion or something like that" the little boy said.

"But you just had to let Wally drive didn't you Dick" Roy asked from beside the little bird.

"Hey my driving isn't that bad" Wally said, he was driving, twisting to glare at Roy.

"Watch the road Wally!" Jason yelled as he yanked the wheel from colliding into a telephone pole.

"Sorry, sorry" Wally said quikly, turning to face the road. Dick smirked. He knew that Wally was scared of making Jason mad, and the fact that Jason had threatened him that if Dick got hurt he would personally send him to underworld hard.

"Where are we going Dick?" Wally asked.

"Drive two blokes from here and make a left"

"K"

A few minutes later…

"Pizza" Wally screamed as he rushed to the counter carefull to not use his super speed.

"I was hungry" Dick told the two older boys.

"Whatever" Roy said. Jason just shrugged.

About half an hour later…

"Wow that was good" Wally said as Roy drove them through the streets of Gothom. He was tired of Wally almost killing them.

"So Dick, what's next?" Jason asked.

"Well I heard that Ollie was coming here to see Bruce so lets go to the Manor" Dick suggested.

"Whys Ollie here" Roy asked.

"I heard Bruce say to him over the phone that he was willing to give him a car since he doesent need it" Dick said.

"WHAT!" Roy shouted "Ollie gets a new car and I get a crappy piece of-"

BOOM

"is everyone okay?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine" Roy said.

"me too" Wally said.

"Dick?"

"Ya" Dick said sitting up. The others gasped.

"What?" Dick asked confused.

There was silence for a moment…

"Wally, Roy I'll give you 5 seconds to run" Jason said in a low voice.

"Run for it" Wally screamed running from the car Roy following behind him shouting "Sorry, sorry"

"Dick you hold tight okay?" Jason said before persuing after them.

"What the hell" Dick muttered then glanced at himself in the mirror "oh… they are so dead"

He had a lump on his forehead and a nice sized cut on his chin.

Outside Wally and Roy screamed as Jason caught up to them.

Hehe I'm so evil. Anyway that boom was a pothole that Roy had hit on the way up to Wayne Manor. So ya Jason out to kill them. Anyway don't be shy review it doesn't hurt.

nightshade


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This story came from my practice yesterday. Enjoy.**

About three days after the _incident _in front of Wayne Manor, Bruce pays a well respected visit to Wally and Roy. And let's just say they were wishing they were dead.

About a month later…

"I cant belive that Bruce _and_ Jason got to us" Roy complained from the front seat. Dick smirked.

"You guys did deserve it" he said.

"What _I _cant believe is that they still let you ride with us" Wally said, driving the car and thankfully didn't crash yet.

"Oh it took a lot of convincing on my part" the bird admitted.

"Why would you want to stay with Wally the hazard?" Roy asked. Wally glared at him.

"Because I like to see you guys suffer"

"Now that's cruel" Roy said.

"I think the Joker wouldn't even do that" Wally muttered.

"Wally you haven't even seen the Joker before. Much less faced him in a fight"

"Still I can guess"

"True"

"Uh guys… were are we going?" Roy asked. The car was driving in the across a bridge.

"I don't know?" Wally said slowly.

Suddenly a black clad figure jumped from the shadows and onto the car.

"AAAHHHH!" Dick said.

"ARGH!" Roy yelled.

"EEEEKKKK!" Wally screamed. The car swivled and then collided with the rail blocking them from the water below. The black figure climed from the window and opened Wally's door.

"Jeez are you guys all right?" a familiar voice asked.

"Barbra?" Roy asked.

"Duh" Barbra rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to hitch a ride"

"What?"

"Don't ask"

"Haha, you made Wally so scared he fainted" Dick said laughing. Turns out the little bird was right.

"Hey what's that on his pant's?" Bab's asked.

"Oh man he peed his pants" Dick now went full on laugh almost close to his famous cackle.

**And so Wally did pee his pants. This sorta happened with my friend at pratice. Almost. Well I did scare him and he did faint but he didn't pee his pants. But Wally's famous for doing that. Review.**


End file.
